Secrets
by Roonil.Love
Summary: Once Peter and James fall asleep, Sirius decides he will finally tell Remus his secret. Will it surprise him? How will Remus react? Oneshot. Slash, Remus/Sirius, don't like? Don't read. Non-lemon.


**Hi, guys! I know what you're thinking, Remus/Sirius? Huh, that's new for you. Ah, well, you see my dear readers, I've always admired Remus/Sirius from afar. But, recently, I started reading it more, obsessively looking at fanart, ~KennedyxxJames on deviantArt, especially, God bless. Jen is an amazing artist, and she really is the one that got me in deep into Remus/Sirius. Now, I very much enjoyed writing this fic. It's a bit short, a little over two pages, excluding this author's note, that I know you don't want to read, so I'll be going now.**

**Oh, I don't own Harry Potter, or any other characters I'm in love with. They all belong to a very lucky Jo Rowling. **

–

The booming sound of thunder shook the four best friends that laid strewn about the furniture in the Gryffindor common room. White light from a flash of lightning darted across the walls of the scarlet and gold clad room.

The boys that sat there, James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus had stayed up late talking and playing childish games with each other, earning moans, curse words, and several, "Shut up!"'s from the other students.

It was around five o'clock, and the boys were out of their minds with exhaustion. In a delirious daze, James, who went by the alias of Prongs, by his best mates, murmured, "Put the book down, Moony..." His head slowly fell onto his right shoulder, his eyes closing.

Remus looked up with drooping eyes, to give a halfhearted snort, and turned back to his book only to continue staring blankly at the pages. Peter had finally nodded off, and lay sunken back on the floor, his neck hanging uncomfortably onto the seat of a scarlet sofa.

Sirius, as energetic as always, bounded towards Remus and plopped down onto the arm of his chair.

"What are you reading?" he asked, surprising the other boy. Remus gave a little jolt, and stared into Sirius's dancing gray eyes.

"Oh, um, just my potions book. Well, I wasn't really reading it. Just looking, you know. I'm eh...," he couldn't help the yawn that escaped his mouth, that seemed to prove his point before he could finish. "Exhausted," he whispered, out of fear of waking his sleeping cronies.

Sirius laughed a quiet laugh, which Remus quickly mimicked.

Remus had yet to admit it, though he was sure his friends suspected, if they didn't know for sure, that he had feelings for Sirius. Of course, they knew that he was gay. James, being the Prongs they all knew and loved, jumped to the conclusion that he was in love with him, of course, that wasn't the case. When Remus told James that no, he didn't like him in that way, he had been thoroughly disappointed he didn't have another fan, even when he was perfectly straight and was shooting for his "Beloved Evans".

With a grin, Sirius nodded to his sleeping friends, and wondered aloud, "Should we wake them up? Get 'em to go to their beds?"

Remus found himself whispering once again, "D'you know how angry they would be?"

Sirius laughed, imagining it. Their faces growing red, contorting their features as they stumbled off to their fourposters, flipping them the bird on the way out.

"It would be fun to piss them off."

Suddenly the smile fell off of his face, and he grew somber. Closing his eyes and laying his head back against the back of the chair. He kept his eyes closed as he whispered, "Moony?"

"Hmm?"

Sirius felt the heat rush to his face, and for once the brave Gryffindor wasn't feeling as courageous. He knew his face was as red as a cherry and he ducked his head, hoping to hide behind his black shoulder-length locks. "Have I...no, I haven't. Remus...," Sirius rarely _ever _used his real name, even though Remus always referred to "Padfoot" as Sirius, unlike the other Marauders. Sirius stared at a certain scar on Remus's hand from the transformations, where he got all of his scars. He kept his eyes there the whole time. "I...I'm gay, too."

Silence.

Finally, Remus sighed. "You're not joking, are you?" he asked nervously, slowly, hoping with all his heart that this wasn't a vicious prank quite like the ones Sirius often tended to pull.

"No."

They wouldn't face each other, and both of their hearts were beating faster than either ones ever had before.

Suddenly, a great thunderclap erupted, scaring them both. Surprising Sirius so much that he tumbled off the armrest of Remus's chair, and into his lap.

Sirius hesitantly craned his neck to face the boy he sat on. If either of them hadn't been red before, they most certainly were now. But, Remus looked gorgeous to Sirius. His eyes, the oddest shade of auburn, were wide and molten, burning into his own. His light brown hair curled delicately around his face, accentuating his sharp, thin, now red features.

Unhurriedly, but deliberately, he stretched his cold trembling hands to his face. Remus gasped, and noted how good it felt to have his hands cooling his warm cheeks. Then Sirius was kissing him, or Remus was kissing Sirius, they didn't know who had leaned in first.

As their lips touched, in something called ecstasy, Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius's waist, and held him tightly as they kissed. Sirius began to trail kisses along Remus's jawline, then tauntingly to his lips, then to his neck.

Sirius gripped either side of his neck gently, and brought his lips to his ear. "Moony...," he trailed off.

Remus couldn't think, he couldn't function. Exhaustion was wearing him down. His head was heavy, the only thing supporting him was Sirius holding his neck. His eyelids fluttered, as he tried to whisper, "Sirius," but didn't know if he had managed to. His heart felt like it was about to come out of his chest, it bore on his chest, banging hard to get out, to connect with Sirius. Or at least that's how it felt to Remus.

The last thing he remembered was, using all the strength he could muster and he lifted his arm to stroke Sirius's long black hair, then exhaustion consumed him, and he lay asleep, Sirius still trailing kisses along his jawline.

–

**Thanks for reading, you guys. PLEASE! Please, please, review. Just tell me what you thought. Love it? (Or leave it, you can't understand, a pretty face what you do, so carry on, and on, and on! If you know this song, without looking it up, [believe me I will know] then write it in the review the title, and who sings it [No, Tonks, [[Thurman!]] this doesn't apply to you, I know you know it]) Hate it? Let me know! In a REVIEEEWWW(x**

**-Bella**

**(Herman!)**


End file.
